1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to electric apparatus having a speaker and, more particularly, is directed to a speaker for a television receiver.
2. Description of the Related Art
Television receivers having speakers integrally incorporated therein are now commercially available on the market. It is customary that, when the viewer watches a television broadcast program with a television receiver, the viewer watches the television broadcast program with a sound reproduced from the incorporated speaker. In this case, a small speaker is housed within the television receiver so that a sound with relatively high tone quality can be reproduced.
Recently, it has been requested to reproduce sound with excellent tone quality when the viewer watches a television broadcast program or video program reproduced from a video tape. Therefore, there is a trend that television receivers incorporate large speakers therein.
It is natural that the television receiver having the large speaker becomes large in size and needs a large space to accommodate same. If there is a little space to spare to install the television receiver, then it is considered that a television receiver is combined with a separate large speaker apparatus. In that case, the speaker housed within the television receiver becomes useless.